fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt and Hope
Wyatt and Hope are the friendly and possibly romantic relationship between Whitelighter-Witch Wyatt Halliwell and Banshee-Human Hope Kermen. Wyatt and Hope met after Hope's boss was Prue Halliwell's charge. The two became friendly, and Wyatt wanted to help her migrate into the Magical Community. They ended up growing closer and helping each other, leaning on each other through some hard times. It is because of Wyatt that Hope is a member of the Magical Community and because of him that she knows the truth about her mother. They became close and shared a passionate kiss, and a presumed night together. They are called "Wope" or "Hyatt" by fans. Throughout Fated |-|Season One= Hope first met and interacted with Wyatt in the episode Must Be The Heart when she is taken back to the Halliwell Manor after the events of the episode. Wyatt, like the other Fated Ones, were trying to figure out what Hope is despite her chagrin towards it. When told she is a witch, she states that she isn't one and doesn't want anything to do with it, and Wyatt tries to talk to her. After figuring out she's a Banshee, Wyatt takes Hope home where she'll be safe. In Locked In, Wyatt and Hope were briefly on the phone. Melinda slightly teased Wyatt about Hope. At the end of the episode, Hope and Wyatt flirted through texts. They continue to interact throughout A House of Death and Don't Mess With Magic, with Wyatt even inviting Hope to their family dinner. This leads to a small interaction between the pair. After a battle, Hope shows concern about his wound but he quickly reassures her by saying that he is fine. In A Visit To Another Time, Wyatt and Hope get closer. Hope went to Wyatt when she needed help, not understanding how she felt. He reassured Hope in her apartment later after she had a breakdown. In Check Mate, Hope and Wyatt are seen in her apartment and wake up together. At the end of the episode, Hope thanks Wyatt for protecting her, but also seems ready to admit her feelings. But Wyatt doesn't wait and kisses her. They continue to make-out, but it is unknown if they're officially involved with each other yet, or if they had sex that night. Timeline |-|Friendship= * Met: Must Be The Heart ** Reason: Hope was unknowingly connected to Prue's new charge, and was revealed to be a Banshee-Human. This connected her to the Halliwells, where she met Wyatt who orbed her home. * Started: Between Must Be The Heart and Locked In |-|1st Kiss= * Started: Check Mate Themes and Symbols Quotes Notes and Trivia * Hope and Wyatt are four-years apart in age. * Wyatt was one of the first Halliwell's that she met. * He introduced her to the Magical Community and also helped her find out more about her magical lineage. * He orbed her home after she was revealed to be a Banshee-Human. * She helped him to solve what happened to Leah Adams. * He has her in his phone as Hope K. * They may have gotten drinks together, however, it is unknown as Wyatt's answer to her request wasn't shown. * They shared a kissed. Gallery 1x09 Hope.png|Hope looking at Wyatt Navigation Category:Fated Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Article stubs